Falling Into Love
by ImNotMark
Summary: Soon Brooke and Lucas must face the choice between what is right..and what is easy. BL Oneshot.


Hey guys ! This is my new Oneshot. Its another Brooke/Lucas , as they all will be ) Hope you like it and reviews are always awesome.

* * *

The deafening noise of the crowd. Teammates shouting at each other to '_pass the damn ball_'. Fans on the bleachers cheering on the team they had come to watch win. So who would it be? Duke or Chicago State? Only time would tell. I've been a cheerleader for as long as I could remember. Instead of playing dress up with my grandmothers old clothes , I made my mom go out and get me uniforms. Some were… a bit revealing, others glittery and flashy , but I loved them all. Making up dances and cheers with my best friend, there was nothing else I wanted to do. Cheerleading was my life. What I lived for. That's why I opted for Chicago State instead of NYU. One of the best colleges to further my cheerleading career. And they wanted me. Not to mention it was far away from Duke. Where _he_ went to school. I just turned 20 years old , I'm a sophomore at CSU and I can't even say _his_ name. Pretty pathetic , don't you think? 

1,500 miles between Duke and my school. 1,500 miles worth of reasons as to why things just, wouldn't of worked out. And now , of course , my school is playing Duke in the finals. Clearly , god hates the good-looking. I know he's going to be here. Basketball is what he lives for , just how I live for cheerleading. He can't play anymore , but no way could he ever miss a game. Something , I wish now more than ever, he would.

Chicago is up by 10 , no surprise there. Were good , and I know it. Duke right behind them with 30. Did I mention that I live for game nights? Hearing my squad cheer on our team always puts me in a good mood, and watching the crowd do the wave always sends me into a fit of giggles. It's almost as thrilling as if I was out in the middle of the court myself. I scan the crowd praying that I don't come across a familiar blue eyed boy. But of course, I do. God , he looks fantastic. His short hair is a tip off that he _finally_ cut it. Reminding me of how it used to be back when we were together. And his nicely toned muscles peaking out through his tight fitting off white shirt , is almost enough to make me cave and run over to him. It's just seconds before I shake those thoughts from my mind that those eyes pierce right into mine, and I instantly look away. I squeeze my eyes shut , hoping that when I turn back around it will all just of been a dream.

I saw her the instant I walked in. Not that I was looking for her or anything , it was actually almost to easy. Her perfect lithe figure , the way her hips moved to the beat of the cheer. And of course her smile. How could I ever forget her infectious smile. Once upon a time , I used to be the reason for those dimples to appear. There was no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't be here. I heard through the grapevine that she was the Captain of the Chicago State cheerleaders , no surprise there. Up until two days ago I never thought I'd see her again. But than our team made it to the finals, I found out we were up against Chicago State and I knew it was inevitable.

It's not that I didn't want to stay in touch , but I guess it's easier to say that life got in the way , than to admit I was afraid. Afraid to hear her voice , to see her , to have her say what happened was a mistake. And when she didn't call , I figured I had my answer. For months I walked around like a android , starting to wonder whether or not if what she did was actually for the best. My life hasn't changed a lot since high school. I still hang around with Haley and Nathan. Read books , and play the occasional one on one basketball game with the guys. But I haven't thought about _her_. Well , at least I didn't before today.

----

_The music was blaring when I walked in the door , kids passed out on every inch of the house , while others were pinned up against the wall , doing things I really wish I hadn't seen. I walked into the kitchen hoping to find Rachel and that's when I saw him. Sitting at the table with his head in his hands. I knew that I should just turn around and leave this alone. But something inside of me was drawing me forward.  
_

_I knew who it was before I even turned around. I got her that perfume , for our 4 month anniversary. We've been dating for a short period of time , and already I couldn't say no to her. I turned towards her and waited for her to say something. I don't know how , but her eyes could always see right through me. It amazed me how she could read me like an open book. I always considered myself closed off , guarded. So how come she was able to get past that?_

_" Come with me" Her voice was so small over the music, that it took me a few seconds to register what she said. But when she stood up and offered me her hand , I didn't know if I should go with her. We hadn't really talked much lately, but something in her eyes intrigued me, told me to do as she said.  
_

_I don't remember how long we were sitting on the beach for. But I didn't care either way. He was opening up , letting me in. Something he never used to do when I was his girlfriend. He wanted to break up with her , told me that he was confused and unhappy. Where I retorted and said that this is what he always wanted , but always denied. He said that's where I was wrong. You see , from his perspective , I forced him on her. She was never who he wanted. He just went to her to make me happy. Telling me , that for the record, we were never off the table. So what do you do when your ex-boyfriend says something like that to you? You kiss him. You pull him into the most loving ,heart wrenching , mind-blowing kiss either of you has ever experienced._

_And then , you run._

_----_

The sound of the final buzzer snapped me back into reality. The game can't be over , can it? I frantically look over at the scoreboard and what would you know? Chicago State won , with a ten point lead. I told you we were that good. Before I could even process what just happened , I was suddenly bombarded by my squad. Fans cheering , families hugging , teammates slapping each other on the backs. The rush of all the excitement, makes all those grueling practices worth it. Well ,_Almost_. Confetti and balloons are the only thing I could see as I felt a tap on my shoulder. With a genuine smile already planted on my face I turn around, ready to start my congratulations.

But then my smile falters. He seems to be searching my eyes , searching for the slightest hint of emotion. But no way was I going to be the first to crack. Two years of not hearing his voice or seeing his face. Two years of no phone calls or emails. And now here he is, right in front of my eyes. No , if he wanted to talk he better be the one to start. Because frankly , I could stand here all night.

When her perfectly plucked eyebrow rose , and her hands went to her hips , I knew I had some explaining to do.

"Hi Brooke .. umm … so I see going to college doesn't necessarily mean your outfit has to grow as you do." I chuckle, than immediately squeeze my eyes shut. Damn ,did I honestly just say that?

_Did he honestly just say that?_

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I bit back.

_How the hell am I going to get out of this one? Nice going Lucas , you're a real smooth talker._

"No , I just mean that , you know… you always had tiny cheer outfits. I just thought .. In college that when you got bigger, they.. would.. get ..bigger?"

If looks could kill man , I'd be six feet under and laughing at myself from up above.

"So , let me get this straight ,because I can't seem to wrap my mind around this. I don't see you for , what? Two years? No phone call , no email , not even a fucking birthday card and the first thing you tell me is that I'm fat!" she screeches.

"No! I don't mean your fat. You're thin! You're really skinny."

"What ? So now I'm anorexic!"

He started getting anxious and I could tell he was racking his brain for something to say. Anything to get him out of this mess. Maybe this would be a good time to tell him I was joking? I knew what he meant , hell if I wasn't so pissed I would of came back with a "dirty" comment. But I want to see him sweat a little. No harm in that , right?

"What? No , god no ! Your perfect. What I mean is ..I mean , I miss you Brooke." he blurted out.

If I wasn't concentrating on him so hard I probably wouldn't of even heard him. Did he just say , that he missed me? Well now, I didn't see that one coming. I had to admit, he looked so cute standing their in front of me. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other. And of course , a flustered Lucas Scott wouldn't be complete without the rubbing of the neck. We stood there for a few seconds . My eyes drilling his for answers.

" I don't regret it. I don't regret any of it."

I knew what he was talking about. And if this was anyone else ,I could probably have this conversation. But not with him , not with Lucas. My mind flashed to that night so long ago. Walking up to him , grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the noise , from everything. And than the kiss , the kiss I wanted so bad in that moment that I couldn't breathe when it actually happened. But I couldn't stay there , he was technically still with Peyton. If not emotionally than physically, and that still meant something to me. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't do that to myself. So why can't I just tell him that , right now? He's standing in front of you Brooke , say it!

" Let's not go there Luke.." Well , maybe next time.

" Why not Brooke ! It's been two years , when would you like to go over this? When Nathan and Haley invite you over for dinner, again? Oh no , wait. You don't show up!"

" You wanted me to come to one of those dinners huh? Well why didn't YOU ever call me! Why weren't you the one leaving me messages wondering why the hell I never showed up? Asking me on my answering machine if something happened to me and saying 'please call me back when you get this !' It was never you Lucas !"

" Don't turn this around Brooke , this is your fault and you know it." Lucas frowned , squinting in that way she remembered.

" You're the one that ran away."

* * *

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. He was right , I did run away. But it's in the past now , and there's nothing either of us could do about it. Nothing at all.

" It was a mistake Lucas. Walking up to you , dragging you away from the party. And the kiss , the kiss was a mistake too. It went to far, and I shouldn't of initiated it. I'm sorry." I didn't want to go on , but I knew I owed him that much.

" But I'm not her." I shakily confessed .

I could tell he look confused. Well, it's now or never.

" I promised myself something Lucas. I promised myself the night I found out about you and Peyton that I would never be her. I would never do what she did. Do you know what it feels like to make that promise to yourself and than break it? After I left , I found my way to the bridge where Peyton and I used to go to when we were hurt or confused. I wasn't expecting to see her there , let alone talk to her. But she looked so worried and I guess I was trying to ease my guilt. Before I even sat down she said ' I know how you felt Brooke , I finally get it now.' There was no need to ask her what she was talking about. I guess we still had that ability to know what each other was thinking , you know?

Do you have any idea how dirty I felt in that moment? My ex best friend finally understood where I was coming from and just 20 minutes ago I was doing the same thing she did! I don't go around kissing other girls boyfriends. I was never like that , not now not ever. I would never make any girl feel the way you two made me feel Lucas. Not even Peyton." I trailed off as I whispered her name.

"Brooke.." I had no idea she felt this way. How could I not see it? How could I not know?

" No , Luke. I need to get this out. Peyton told me that night that she felt like you two were falling apart. That you were slipping away and she didn't have the strength to hold on to you. Honestly , I had no clue why she was telling me that. I wasn't exactly the best person for her to be confiding in , but nonetheless she trusted me with it. I looked at her and I told her that if there was one thing I knew , you were worth the fight. If there was one thing I was responsible for about our breakup, it was that I did not have _that_ strength."

He was silent, studying my face. I didn't really expect him to say anything. So I took it as my cue to go on.

" But what happened next , took me by surprise more than you'll ever know. Peyton turned to me and said ' He loves you , you know? You may not see that ,and he may not see that. But I see it. Take care of him Brooke.' And than she was gone. Leaving me speechless as I watched her walk away, making it look like I was alone the whole time. I wanted to tell her what happened , I needed to tell her what happened. I was working up the courage to do so when her words finally hit me, _he loved me. Lucas loved me_. She saw something that neither of us saw. I kept repeating it over and over until I didn't comprehend the meaning anymore. I'm not proud of it , but that's why I left Luke , that's why I didn't say goodbye. Scared that she recognized something that I couldn't even understand. There is nothing scarier than giving your heart to someone who has already hurt it far more than I can say. I ran away from Tree Hill , I ran away from my friends , and I ran away from you. Fearing for what could have been." I choked out , not even having the nerve to look at his face.

By that time I had tears rolling down my face. Never in a million years would I have thought of confessing this to Lucas. At a basketball game nevertheless. I finally looked up, only to be met with a pair of livid eyes. Did I miss something?

"How could you be so selfish !" I was furious. As much as I wanted to break down and cry and tell her that I'm here now , we can have everything together , I couldn't.

"How could you do that? How could you run away from me and your friends and your whole life! I know you were scared and you had every right to be , but what about me? Why didn't you give me a chance to make things right? We kissed Brooke! Damn it , we kissed!" By now most of her squad was watching us. I wanted to drag her away from all these questioning eyes , but there was no use now.

"I'm not getting into this again Lucas. I told you that I was sorry. I don't want to fight. I just ..I _can't_ anymore." She murmured tiredly. I took her in, noticing for the first time her watering eyes. Her makeup , now dried up on her cheeks. She looked so broken , so lost. Unintentionally I began to soften.

"Why are you sorry? The only thing I'll ever be sorry for, is that I didn't chase after you. Everything else , it was inevitable Brooke. We both wanted it , I saw it in your eyes than , and I see it in your eyes now." He spoke confidently.

She narrowed her eyes , and her hands once again flew to her hips, not at all amused. Funny how she could go from devastated to intimidating in a matter of seconds.

_Play it cool Luke._

"I see you've gone out and gotten yourself quite a big head since I last saw you. So tell me Scott , what makes you think I haven't moved on?

Surprisingly he didn't look scared. He put on that ass of smirk , which mind you , would normally turn me on. But not today. Lucas didn't know me anymore. Hell , I don't even know me anymore.

Because if you had a boyfriend your smile would be reaching your eyes right now. Making your dimple pop out for everyone to see."

He spoke while moving closer.

"Because you wouldn't be wearing that shade of lipstick you have on now. You always wear red when your with someone. It makes your lips look more 'kissable' , if I remember correctly"

And with that , he moved in a little bit more.

"Because your eyes are sad. Behind those beautiful green eyes , your hurting. They're not sparkling in the way I remember."

He looked pensive as he inched forward once more. I could almost taste his cologne now. My breathing became shallow as he whispered ,

"And because you haven't interrupted one thing that I have said. Nor have you pushed me away any of the times I moved closer. You haven't moved on Brooke, no matter what you've been telling me and yourself. And I know that because I haven't either."

By now he was about two inches away from my face. I looked down , knowing that if I found his eyes , I would fall. Fall deep into love once again.

It took one minute for him to lift my chin up so my eyes were leveled with his. Thirty seconds for my arms to wrap around his neck. Ten seconds for him to lean in dangerously close to my face, so that his nose grazed mine. Five seconds for me to whisper " You forgot to mention one thing."

Closing his eyes he breathed out , " What's that?"

My lips found their way up to his ear , my breath hot against his skin " Me and you? We were _never_ off the table." And it took one second for his lips to crash against mine.

* * *

Alright ! There it is. I thought i'd leave it on a happy note for you all ) I hope you liked it and if you did please review! Even if you didn't I could always use some constructive criticism. 

And of course I have to give a huge thankyou to **Lynn** , who helped me come up with the idea for this story and for seriously calming me down when I couldnt think of anything to write.

And **Summer**, who also helped me with a lot of this story and for only making fun just a little when i was stressed out lol

And I can't forget **Cami** who helped with a very good sentence lol


End file.
